A number of U.S. patents relate to general field of cleaning dental appliances such as toothbrushes, but these U.S. patents are distinguishable from the instant invention. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 1,224,696; 1,507,466; 1,566,860; 2,280,431; 3,867,096; 3,881,888; and 4,050,894.